


Hide and Go Seek

by Lopithecus



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief appearance from: - Freeform, Day 4 Prompt, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Nahara Rin, Namikaze Minato - Freeform, Uchiha Obito - Freeform - Freeform, kakagai week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Gai challenges Kakashi toplaya hide and go seek match
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Hide and Go Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this incorporates both prompts. What is lost must be found, right?
> 
> I had a really hard time trying to come up with something for this day (this one ended up being last in my writing order because I went out of order and I couldn’t think of anything to write for it at first.) Anyway, this is what I came up with.
> 
> They are probably around 11 or 12 years old here. I don’t know. They’re kids. That’s all you need to know. XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt - Day 4: Lost/Found

Kakashi walks away from Gai, eyes planted on his book. “No.”

“Think about it, Kakashi!” Gai says excitedly, trailing after Kakashi. The other boy is pretending to ignore him by reading his book but Gai knows better. He knows Kakashi is listening to him. “It’ll be like training!” Gai jumps in front of Kakashi, forcing him to stop walking. He peers up from his book to look at Gai. “We’ll be practicing our stealth and our tracking!”

“You mean  _ you’ll _ be practicing.” Kakashi sidesteps him and continues on his way. “I don’t need to practice.”

“Not true!” Gai jogs to catch up to him. “For this challenge, you can’t use Pakkun or any of the other Ninken.”

Kakashi stops walking and Gai bumps into his back, stumbling backward. He’s in the middle of righting himself when Kakashi turns to face him. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I do this with you, are you?”

“Well…”

Kakashi sighs. “Fine.”

Gai grins at Kakashi and Kakashi puts his book away with a regretful groan. "Okay, do you want to hide first or me?" Gai can already feel the familiar build of competitive excitement bubbling up in his chest.

Kakashi looks around, eyes half-lidded as if he's bored. "We're going to do it here?"

Gai peers at their surroundings. They're currently in the middle of the street, civilians and buildings all around. Gai shrugs. "I was thinking we could use all of Konoha."

"Really?" Kakashi slumps, sounding exasperated. 

Gai places balled up fists on his hips, frowning at his friend. "Kakashi," Gai accuses. "Did you think this would be easy?"

Kakashi sighs. "It just means I'm going to be hiding forever while you search for me."

Gai ignores the implication that Kakashi will be able to find Gai easier than Gai can find Kakashi. "Not true! I'm an excellent tracker!"

Kakashi runs a hand down his face. "Whatever. You hide first."

Gai jumps and pumps a fist into the air. "Right!" He then points a warning finger at Kakashi. "Remember, no Ninken."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, brings his hands up to his face to cover his eyes, and starts counting. "One, two, three-"

Gai jumps away and on top of a building. He's not sure where he wants to go and hide but he knows he has to get away from Kakashi before the boy counts to twenty. He turns on his heel and runs away, hopping from one roof to the other. When he spots a barrel outside of a shop, he jumps down and opens the lid to peer inside. Seeing that it is half-filled with prunes, Gai grimaces but climbs in anyway. The prunes squelch around him but they also have a strong scent that should be able to fool Kakashi's nose.

He gets caught by the shopkeeper, however, within the first five minutes of hiding. Gai leaps out of the barrel, prune guts sticking to his sandals and jumpsuit, the purple a glaring contrast against the green of the fabric. The shopkeeper yells at him as he climbs out, a rolling pin held tightly in her hand, while her face shines bright red in anger.

He bows to her, shame coloring his own face red. "I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am. I'll pay for the prunes."

"Like that makes it better," the woman grumbles under her breath but at least she's now stopped screaming at him.

"Found you."

Gai startles, straightening up and whirling around to the owner of that calm voice. "Kakashi!" Kakashi is standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Gai points a finger at him. "Wait, that's not fair! You would have never had found me if I hadn't been getting yelled at."

"You're wrong." Gai blanches. "I knew you were in there before the shopkeeper got involved." He shrugs. "She started opening the barrel before I could reveal you myself though."

"You're lying," Gai says, incredulous, even though he knows Kakashi wouldn't lie about something like that. 

Kakashi ignores his accusation and pinches his nose. "You stink now." Then, "Hurry up and pay for the prunes. It's my turn to hide."

Gai stares at Kakashi as Kakashi starts to walk away. Sighing with dejection, Gai pulls out his wallet, looks at the measly amount of money he has in it and uses the entire amount to pay for the prunes he ruined. Then, he goes over to where Kakashi is waiting for him, reading his book once more.

He plasters on a smile. He has a feeling the rest of this challenge won't be as fun as he had hoped it would be. "Ready?" 

Kakashi eyes him. He can probably tell Gai isn't as into it as he was five minutes ago. He shuts his book with a soft thump. "Ready."

Gai closes his eyes and starts to count. He doesn't hear Kakashi leave which means he probably used a body flicker jutsu. It's going to make tracking him even harder. When Gai reaches twenty, he lowers his hands and opens his eyes, looking around. He wonders where he should start and almost regrets boasting about his tracking skills.

He steels himself. "Right," he begins out loud. "If I can't find Kakashi within ten minutes, I will do five hundred push-ups!"

He starts his search by looking at all of Kakashi's favorite spots. When he doesn't find him there, he then checks Kakashi's apartment. The other boy isn't there either. He heads toward the training grounds next, searching each one but still nothing. He's just about to leave when he hears voices approaching. Waiting by the training post, he watches as Rin and Obito approach.

Obito immediately scowls at him. "What is  _ he _ doing here?"

Gai heads towards them, meeting halfway. "Obito, Rin!" He gives them a large smile. "Have you seen Kakashi?"

"If I had, why would I tell you?" Obito asks, crossing his arms in defiance. Gai ignores him, not playing into his false pretense of being better than Gai.

Rin gives him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Gai-kun. I haven't seen him. Maybe try asking Minato-sensei."

Gai's smile widens. She's a genius, of course! "Yes, you're right! I should have thought about that myself. I will do one thousand laps around the village to make up for it!" Rin giggles despite looking confused and Obito rolls his eyes. "Thank you for your assistance!" Gai runs off then, heading in the direction of Minato-sensei's house.

Once there, he knocks on the door and waits for it to be answered. Minato-sensei is the one to open the door and Gai wastes no time in questioning him. "Is Kakashi here?"

"Uh…" Minato-sensei looks confused, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's this all about, Gai?"

"We are playing-"

A hand slaps over his mouth before the words can even come out of his mouth. "Don't you dare say it."

"Mmummhmmhmm," Gai mumbles. 

Minato-sensei looks between him and Kakashi with wide, bewildered eyes. "Kakashi, what's going on?"

Kakashi lowers his hand, glaring a warning at Gai. "We were training. Stealth and tracking." He shrugs. "I got tired of waiting for Gai to track me down so I came here." Kakashi's cheeks are pink.

Minato-sensei looks amused, one hand still scratching at the back of his neck. Gai is pretty sure he is seeing right through Kakashi and understands  _ exactly _ what they were doing. Still, he doesn't comment on it more, probably to save Kakashi from being any more embarrassed than he already is.

"Well, Kushina and I were just about to eat. Why don't the two of you stay and eat with us?" Minato-sensei offers.

Gai turns to Kakashi with a wide, excited grin. Kakashi looks from Gai to Minato-sensei and back to Gai before sighing in defeat. "Fine."

Gai jumps up in the air in victory. "Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
